


In Hot Water

by Fauxey



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxey/pseuds/Fauxey
Summary: Chandra takes a bath after a difficult morning...Told from Chandra's POV.





	In Hot Water

I winced as I lifted my arms up to unbuckle the shoulder straps of my armour, my tired muscles screaming with every movement. My training session today with Gideon had been particularly tough; he had a new blade and was eager to try it out, dancing round the training yard like a deadly ballerina. And me… well my mind was elsewhere.

I let my armour and underclothing drop to the floor and padded across to the large ornate bathtub, set down into the ground. I turned on the hot tap - only the hot tap - and sighed as the rush of heated water spilled out. Turning my back to the tub, I gazed at myself in the full length mirror, surveying the damage that Gideon’s blows had done. Luckily for me, my ornate Kaladeshian armour was strong and had protected me against the worst of the damage, but I could still see a few bruises forming here and there.

I thought back to the training session, doing my best to parry Gideon’s strikes with volleys of flame, but being distracted each time by gasps and squeals from Nissa as she enjoyed the show. She had decided to come and view the session; she wasn’t one for hand-to-hand combat, unless it involved lashing emeries with vines or shaking them to their knees with earthquakes, so she was viewing us with fresh eyes. Gideon encouraged it, as he always liked a new perspective on his work, but I was unsure… It meant I had to work triply hard to impress her. And I hadn’t banked on my mind being torn away from the battle at hand every time that Nissa yelped with concern as Gideon aimed a hit at me. Which invariably landed, as I lost my focus. 

She had apologised afterwards, squeezing my hand as Gideon laughed at me. I felt utterly embarrassed and had slunk away, informing them that I had to bathe and change my clothes. I sighed, listening to the burbling of the hot water still filling the tub. My relationship with Nissa was still in the stage where both of us desperately wanted to impress the other and everything we did felt strange and new. I loved being with her, sleeping beside her and spending every moment with her; everything about us felt perfect and right and I felt at home in her arms. But I wished more than anything she hadn’t just witnessed Gideon beating me into a pulp. 

I walked back to the now full tub and turned off the water. Steam rose from the surface as I slowly climbed in, letting out a long exhale of breath as the burning hot water washed against my skin. I leaned back and used some of my remaining energy to heat the water further, almost to boiling point, enjoying the sensation as my muscles began to unwind.

‘Chandra? Can I come in?’ Nissa tapped lightly on the door, before pushing it open without waiting for my answer.

She looked beautiful as ever, her long dark hair tied back into a loose braid, strands falling over her face, her bright green eyes inquisitive and playful. She was barefoot, as she often was during downtime, wearing a long green flowing dress that brushed on the marble floor tiles as she walked. She was cradling a white fluffy towel under one arm.

‘You didn’t pick up a towel when you left’, she explained, holding it up, ‘so I thought I’d bring it to you’. 

I raised an eyebrow; she knew as well as I did that I didn’t need a towel. Water just evaporated off my skin; the benefits of running a couple of hundred degrees hotter that everyone else. She caught my expression and gave a wry smile.

‘Okay… the towel thing was a lie, I just thought it would be a good excuse to see you naked’. She dropped it on the floor.

I smiled, ‘You’ve seen me naked plenty of times now. And you don’t need an excuse for that! However…’ I leaned towards her, ‘I am glad that you did decide to pseudo-bring me a towel, I would love some company in here’. I playfully flicked some water at her, hoping that she would indulge me.

She pretended to consider my request for a second, brushing a wayward strand of hair behind her delicately pointed ear. She then gave me a mischievous grin and took a step forward, shrugging off her loose dress, which fell to her feet. I felt the breath catch in the back of my throat. I was sure I would never grow tired of the sight of her naked; her soft round breasts, the gentle curves of her waist and hips, the faint green markings that adorned her chest and torso. She was beautiful.

She laughed at my expression, gathered up her dress and folded it neatly, placing it beside my haphazard jumble of armour and clothes. Lightly, she made her way over to me, dropping carefully to her knees beside the tub. I gazed up at her, feeling alternate waves of love and desire wash over my body. I could feel my heart staring to beat a little faster and the water around me began to steam a little more as my rising temperature heated it further.

‘You’re going to have to stop that,’ she said, raising her eyebrows, ‘If I get in there I’ll be cooked! And I won’t be all that much fun if you’ve boiled me alive.’ She laughed again, patiently waiting for me to get my energy under control. I focused myself, bringing the temperature of the water down to somewhere that I hoped was bearable for Nissa. Tentatively, she dipped a slender leg into the water, then gently she eased her whole body in. 

I breathed deeply, doing my best to keep the temperature down. She gently pushed my legs apart and slipped between them, sitting with her back against my chest. She leaned her head back until it was resting on my shoulder, and I could smell the scent of her hair. She smelt like fresh cut grass and summer breezes, with an undertone of something floral and exotic. It was intoxicating, and I buried my face in her hair, breathing her in. 

Under the water she found my hand, and guided it up to her breast. She let out a little sigh of pleasure as I gently squeezed, running my thumb lightly over her nipple. I felt her press back closer to me, her soft skin rubbing against my own, the feeling of the hot water heightening my senses. I raised my other hand to copy the ministrations of the first, gently kneading both breasts as Nissa sighed and quietly moaned, her head still tipped back, her lips right beside my ear. I could hear every breath she took, and the few that she missed, as my thumbs again rubbed across her sensitive nipples. 

It was taking all of my concentration to keep the water cool enough for Nissa and at the same time not to rush. My instinct is always to be fast, reckless, impulsive, but with Nissa I knew I had to take my time, to tend to her needs rather than run away with my own. I could feel my own aroused body under the water, my nipples hard, excitement prickling in my most intimate areas. But I ignored it, determined to focus on Nissa and give her the most pleasure that I could.

I let my one of my hands slip down, away from Nissa’s breast, deeper into the water. I ran it over her stomach, feeling her muscles tense with each stroke. She wriggled, panting slightly, wordlessly trying to encourage me to touch her where she needed it. I kissed her cheek. I have never been any good at teasing anyone, as my impatience usually prevents it, but I smiled to myself as Nissa let out another needing whine. I let my hand drift lazily over her lower body, stopping at the soft thicket of hair between her legs. I stroked her there for a while, so close, but not quite where she wanted it. She pressed back hard against me, her foot on the other end of the tub giving her some leverage. 

I stroked slowly up the inside of her thigh, the concentration in my head burning; cool the water, slow your movements. Her needing frustration was beginning to show as she writhed in the water, head thrown back. Her hands were gripping my thighs, her nails starting to dig in. She was leaning back into me, her lower back pressing and grinding against me. I let out my own involuntary moan. That was it, I could’t take it anymore. With the last of the restraint I could muster, I slipped my fingers deep inside of her, pressing firmly at her walls. Nissa let out a cry of pleasure, pressing her hips upwards to allow my fingers deeper inside her. She arched her back against me as I began to gently rub inside her. I used my free arm to wrap around her waist, securing her to me and preventing too much writhing. I needed to focus on the water and my movements and her thrashing about only made it that much more distracting. 

I started slowly, massaging her inner walls, as I felt her muscles constrict around my fingers. I buried my face back in her hair to stop myself crying out with my own desire. Her breath came in panting gasps punctuated by moans and sighs as my fingers hit a particularly tender area. Carefully I upped the tempo of my stroking, rubbing her harder and deeper. She responded with more soft cries and arching of her back, although with my arm pinning her down she wasn’t able to wriggle away from my touch. I listened to her breathing to find her most sensitive spot; I knew I’d found it when she drew in a shuddering breath, her whole body tensing and pressing into mine. I rubbed her in concentric circles, teasing whimpers and moans from her parted lips, every muscle in her body hard and tense. I kept going, my face in her hair, teeth gritted against my own need, arm holding her about the waist. 

As I reached the point where I was sure I could no longer hold her writhing body still, she let out a clear cry of pleasure which resonated around the room. Her tense body convulsed and relaxed, the tenseness of the muscles being replaced with softness. She laid back, exhausted and satisfied between my legs, head resting on my collarbone, face turned inward towards my neck. I realised I had been holding my breath at her climax, and let it out in a low whistle. I felt her smile against my skin.

‘You are incredible,’ she breathed, ‘honestly.’

‘Yeah I know,’ I replied, still teasing. She swatted me with a few droplets of water, before leaning back against me and closing her eyes. I nuzzled her ear with my lips. ‘So you’ll get me back later yeah?’

I sensed her smile. She squeezed my leg under the water. ‘Give me a little while to recover and believe me, I will give as good as I got.’

Laughing, I dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. My muscles after their battering this morning felt relaxed and renewed, the hot water still lapping against my skin. I sighed happily and closed my eyes, feeling my mind drifting, Nissa’s warm body against mine. Everything felt perfect.


End file.
